Into the Corn
by RecklessCherry
Summary: Love can be found everywhere but when you're not whilling to give up of what you want things can get ugly. A love story that will drive each one of them crazy in love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This story was something I though about some time ago. I hope you like it! Please review ^^ It will mean the world! Thanks!

* * *

" Yesterday it happened! I know I shouldn't be happy but I am, I'm thrilled actually because what I desired for so long became true. It was so real and at the same time it was so wrong… I wonder if Shikamaru would forgive me and the more I wonder the more I know he wouldn't so I chose not to tell him… ever!  
I was walking to meet him in his training lesson with Asuma and I was bringing them lunch but when I arrived I only saw Kurenai all alone in the classroom.  
"Kureinai sensei did you see Shikamaru and Asuma sensei?" I asked.  
"Yes, they left to the corn field to practice a new jutsu." She answered smiling friendly.  
"Thanks!" and I left.  
I headed to the field hoping to kiss and hold my boyfriend because I didn't see him in a long time but when I arrived he wasn't there either, but Asuma was…  
"Hey Asuma sensei!" I yelled when I saw him.  
"Temari!" he yelled back.  
When I was walking towards him I couldn't help noticing he was shirtless and that his abs was so perfectly aligned, like those candy bars we girls enjoy so much. I was staring at him and I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely listened when he asked me what was in the basket for lunch. Man he was so hot, his body was perfect, just like a sculpture done by Bernini!  
I tried to get myself together, after all I had a boyfriend and he was somewhere out there!  
Since I met Asuma I had an huge crush on him, but not the kind of kiss and hug and cuddle… more of the kind of wanting him to rip my clothes off and fuck me hard and deep, so hard it would make me scream his name! I never told this to anyone but hell every time I saw him my heart skipped a beat and I fell such a fire down there, between my legs… Being alone with him would for sure be a problem for me!"


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is the second chapter ^^ I hope you like it! Please read and review and follow ^^ xoxo 3

* * *

(...)

When I got near him it was obvious the tension between us, you could almost feel it in the air. I looked at him and my legs started to shake.

"What's up girl?" he joked "Nervous because you saw me?"

I blushed and said quickly "No! I just miss my boyfriend too much and I want to see him!" I smiled.

"Oh is that so? So shall we go look for him?" he lighted a cigarette and looked at the sky "I don't know where he is, we are training a new jutsu and I don't have idea where he went…"

"So let's look for him!" – _the sooner I find him, the sooner the heat will pass!_ – I though…

We started walking and the terrain was very rough and curvy! The corn field was huge, it had ring paths inside so people could walk and the plants were really high, the sky was almost covered by the leafs. I could barely see the way back and it was like a maze, a huge maze where I wouldn't mind to get lost with Asuma…

"This is huge!" I said trying to break the awkwardness of silence. "I wonder what would happen if we get lost here"

"Why? That would never happen!" he said proudly

"But if we did nobody would find us… Did you ever think of that?" I smiled at him.

He smiled back and said with tender eyes "No, but I'm sure that be lost here with would be a really interesting happening."

"What? Why do you say that?" I blushed and without intention held his arm with my hand.

"You seem nervous, what's wrong? Are you scared of being lost with me here?" he smiled provocatively.

"No, I'm not." I said, I opened my mouth to say something else but nothing came out, I was really nervous.

"Don't worry" he said and tapped my ass.

My cheeks turned really red, my heart skipped a beat and I almost fell in the ground due to not paying attention. That little tap blew my mind in so many levels and I started to feel really hot down there… I was starting to think about things that could happen there with Asuma.

"I don't! I know you can protect me of anything!" I said smiling.

"You know? How can you be so sure?" he stopped and looked at me with those eyes I loved so much!

"I just know…" I mumbled looking at him, and wondering how good it would be if he just grabbed my ass and kissed me with that amazing passion of his!

He walked toward me and I kept staring at him, at his eyes, at his lips… I kept imagining things until he put his right hand in my waist and pull me. I was just a palm away from his chest, he was tall and I had to look up so I could look at his face. He was holding my waist tenderly as he approached his face from mine. I could feel his breath and that tension between us, that magnetism that was pulling me towards him, was back. He caught me off guard and kissed me, I never felt so good feeling someone's lips pressed against mine… I felt that kiss was going to last forever, I wanted it to last forever! He stopped and looked at me, I kissed him again and I didn't want to let go!

* * *

Thanks for reading 3


End file.
